The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Current method of planting plots having varying spacing between the rows (e.g., ranging from 15 to 40 inch), referred to herein as row spacing or row widths, typically requires the use several different planters and transporting them to each location, or spending extensive amounts of time revamping a single planter to achieve different row widths.
Additionally, known planters are often missing critical systems for making the entire planting system optimal for planting under numerous row spacing configurations. Examples of this are having a tractor that cannot easily adjust wheel track to match planter row spacing and components on the planter that do not adjust or do not easily adjust to match planter row spacing configuration such as seats, splitters, handrails, seed tray holders, etc.